


I love you a latte

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A blizzard, Beomjun Babies, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a kiss, cafe setting, some hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amidst the blizzard, Yeonjun finds the kiss Beomgyu and he share the warmest.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	I love you a latte

Yeonjun had asked everyone to leave and informed that he would too, right after completing the few chores left at the café. 

A blizzard had been announced to strike the area. hence everyone was asked to get home and to safety as soon as possible. Due to this alert, to say that he was surprised when he saw Beomgyu’s figure standing outside the entrance, shivering in the snow was an understatement.

He dropped the utensil he was washing and sprinted to unlock the door. Did beomgyu have a death wish? It was freezing outside and there was soon to be a blizzard and here he was, standing ankle deep in the snow, before him.

A tiny chuckle emerged from Beomgyu’s trembling lips as he stepped into the place, rubbing his arms up and down, attempting to keep himself warm. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were flushed because of the cold, mirroring the hue of little cherries, the rest of his skin pale as the snow itself. 

“What are you even doing here at a time like this?” Yeonjun asked, voice a bit raised.

Beomgyu all but bothered to reply, and instead just made his way across the room to the counter and leaned back against it, “I should be asking _you_ that.”

“I had a few things to take care of.” Yeonjun replied after pausing briefly, wiping his hands on the apron clinging to his front.

“Well, me too.” Beomgyu shrugged.

Yeonjun could only sigh. It was of no use trying to argue. one, he was already here, it was pointless trying to send him back and two… it’s beomgyu. once he concretely decides on something, have fun trying to get him to change his mind.

God, he was such a stubborn idiot.

A very _cute_ , stubborn idiot at that.

By now Beomgyu had made himself comfortable in front of the counter, seated and all curled up, knees folded against his chest and his arms hugging them. He looked particularly huggable in that position to yeonjun. But then again, when _hasn’t_ he thought of beomgyu as huggable? As adorable?

As... kissable.

He shook his head to lead the train of thoughts off track and proceeded to walk to the storage room at the far back of the café and retrieved his coat hanging on the rack there.

He looked down at beomgyu who was gazing back at him with doe eyes that had Yeonjun internally melt into a puddle of human. Fighting back a coo, he crouched down and placed his coat over Beomgyu’s small figure, covering his back and pulling it over his shoulders. 

Beomgyu followed the movements intently—the way Yeonjun ran his fingers over the fabric, patting it gently after draping it over him, the way he momentarily stilled after, resting his hands on his lap, how they mildly fidgeted as though he was trying to hold back from doing something.

Yeonjun did have to try _extremely_ hard to restrain himself from pulling beomgyu into his chest and smothering him with the largest hug in existence; he looked incredibly tiny not to.

Lost in his adoration of the small boy in front of him, it was only when Yeonjun looked back up did he realise their close proximity, how his face was inches away from the former’s. he let his eyes roam all over Beomgyu’s features. over his sparkly eyes, sharp nose, high cheekbones and small lips.

He paused at his lips.

His lips… 

If he just moved forward a bit-

Yeonjun’s heartbeat accelerated at the mere thought of it, as the consequences of which, he swiftly moved away and shot to his feet.

“Something wrong?” Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Nothing uh,” Yeonjun began, “it’s nothing, don’t worry.” He ran his hands through his hair, giving thought to how weirdly sudden his actions must’ve seemed.

Beomgyu hummed quietly in response, proceeding which Yeonjun frantically searched for something to change the subject to, to not look like the awkward ball of flustered he was. Just in time, he spotted the ingredients for some drink scattered on a section of the counter and smiled to himself at the tiny idea that crept into his head.

“Hot chocolate?”

//

He jogged back to Beomgyu holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate, blowing on them along the way.

Handing over one of the drinks, he sat down beside him leaving a decent amount of space between them. The atmosphere was thick with silence save for the pattering of snow on the shutters Yeonjun had drawn earlier. 

Both boys were busy sipping their chocolate.

Well not exactly _both._

One was busy stealing glances of the other while he was focused on the cup. 

Yeonjun sat there observing every detail of Beomgyu and caught himself unconsciously wetting his lips for every sip the latter took.

“You cold?” Beomgyu’s question startled yeonjun out of his trance of admiration.

“Huh?”

Beomgyu’s extended his arm cloaked by the coat towards Yeonjun with a tiny smile. The neon-haired boy furrowed his brows, confused. Beomgyu cocked his head to one side, waiting for Yeonjun to realise what he was insinuating.

And Yeonjun did.

_Oh no._

Beomgyu gestured to the space beside him and Yeonjun could only stare back at him dumbfounded, uncertain whether to risk Beomgyu’s hearing his stupid heart that just wouldn’t stop hammering inside his chest or to just keep hesitating and look awkward.

_You just need to sit. Yeah, just sit. Sit. Sitting. Sitting is easy, come on, Yeonjun._

He gulped and inched forward to seat himself closer to Beomgyu’s and entirely stopped functioning when the latter reached around his shoulder to pull the coat over.

After making sure it’s secured, Beomgyu went back to sipping his hot chocolate completely oblivious to Yeonjun's mid-life crisis.

The latter was breathing quite heavily, eyes closed.

_Deep breathes, jjun. Deep breaths. He only merely touched you. What are you so tense for? It’s not like you both kissed or something haha._

_But... what if we did, though?_

_Shut up._

Now, Beomgyu was shaking from laughter next to a confused Yeonjun—and a _very dumb_ Yeonjun—who hadn’t yet realised that he had spoken everything out loud.

“Duh-do you agh-always think out loud or?” punctuating every word with a hearty laugh, Beomgyu almost dropped the mug in his clutch while Yeonjun shrunk into himself beside him. every drop of blood in his body rushed up to his face, tinting them a bright red and setting the tips of his ears aflame.

 _You’re such an idiot you’re such an idiot you’re such an idiot you’re such an idiot,_ he muttered a curse at himself under his breath. 

Beomgyu was still roaring with breathless laughter next to him.

“Hey, quit laughing!” Yeonjun playfully hit the former’s shoulder with the back of his hand.

“But you’re too cute not to,” Beomgyu half cooed- half giggled the response out making yeonjun look away from him and into his cup, his eyes blown wide open in embarrassment.

Once the laughter subsided, Yeonjun cleared his throat, still somewhat shy from what happened, “You never told me what you came here for,” he said, “I mean, what could you possibly have to even take care of here, and during a blizzard at that?”

Beomgyu turned to face Yeonjun and a small smile with a hint of smugness curved his lips as though he had a cheeky reply up his sleeve.

“You,” he replied and Yeonjun looked like he just stopped breathing.

_Good lord._

He stared without batting an eyelash at Beomgyu, whose sharp features were illuminated by the translucent glow that shun through the windows.

Yeonjun found himself glancing down at the latter’s lips. He set the cup down with a soft clink, eyes not leaving the other boy and leaned towards him. His heart was going feral inside his chest, breathing ragged.

Gently raising his hand up to cup Beomgyu’s cheek, he pressed his own lips against his. 

Beomgyu’s lips were moist and warm, making the kiss feel like the gentle rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds on a misty winter morning; and the warmest sensation amidst the freezing blizzard.

Yeonjun would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the butterflies. Not just in his stomach but _all_ over. A sigh escaping his lips, he snaked an arm around Beomgyu’s waist and pulled him closer, making the latter suck in a sharp breath. 

Not more than a few seconds passed before Beomgyu reciprocated, moving his lips against Yeonjun’s. His hands rested on the other boy’s chest, gently pulling at his shirt as he hummed into the kiss.

Both of them were revelling in it, to say the least. Being in each other’s warm presence and sharing something so pure and soft felt nothing but euphoric.

They pulled apart, eyes fluttering open and their foreheads touching. A soft smile made its way onto Beomgyu’s lips. Yeonjun chuckled, caressing the other’s soft cheeks with his thumb.

“This is probably going to ruin the mood but,” he began, looking flushed from the kiss.

“I love you a latte, gyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> was my first ff hehe, hope i didn't disappoint^~^ feedback is rlly rlly appreciated!!  
> and a massive thanks for reading, fam. srsly <333


End file.
